One Hand is Enough
'''One Hand is Enough '''is the second episode of the Devilman Crybaby anime. Overview Akira Fudo having been possessed by Amon has undergone a physical and psychological transformation seen during his time at school. Akira's new physique and attitude gets him a lot of attention, especially with girls who adore his new look. Akira's wishes to push his physical capabilities to their limits, speeding off during the track team run. Later he confronts the gang from the day before and effortlessly knocks them around with just one hand. Miki however sees this, causing Akira to panic and run off. He visits and embraces Ryo, who he had used his newfound power to save from the demons during the Sabbath. Together they investigate murder scenes to find demons disguised as humans and test Devilman's powers. Nagasaki was also investigating and possibly also recorded Akira transforming into a devil. Plot At school Akira’s classmates are exited about his new appearance and personality and wonder what caused it. Akira appears behind two girls and noticing the door they’re trying to unlock won’t open he demonstrates his newfound strength by pulling the doors right off their hinges. He turns to the gathered girls who are fawning over him and announces that he doesn’t hang out with kids and they love it. In the school canteen they watch him eat masses of food and Akira even opts to use the school projector screen to watch large screen adult videos on full volume thanks to his demon urges. He himself acknowledges the changes to his new body specifically the speed. In track and field, he manages to slow his extraordinary fast time to a more convincing ten seconds record. Miki asks how he did it and Akira puts it down to luck. Miko tells Miki she has a text from Mr Nagasaki and he asks if she is free next Sunday, he has a cute swimming suit for her. Miko instead meets him in person and tells him Miki isn’t coming. Meanwhile, Miki is walking with Akira as she thanks him for rescuing her yesterday. They both can’t believe Akira’s change and he says he still doesn’t know how to use this new body yet. He opts to test it by returning to the docks where Wamu, Babo, Hie and newcomer Gabi are joyfully participating in an extended rap. Akira recovers Miki’s bag and says the damaged boards aren’t his problem, they should talk to the machine gun wielding guy in white. Wamu’s gang are in fact looking for Ryo and ask where he is. Akira does not take kindly with them looking for Ryo with their implied intent and he asks what then since he isn’t going to tell those “scumballs.” They run to him and Akira tests his newfound physical strength by dramatically sending them all in the air before crashing into the water below. Akira notes one hand is more than enough but Miki has overseen this exchange and Akira avoids her. He simply hands her bag and takes of with it sinking in that his body has turned into a devil. At home, Taro is searching Akira’s online browser history where he finds images of the Black Sabbath party, Tako gets in the way of the screen before a delivery arrives. When Akira arrives back, Taro tells him that there is a bike for him, specifically a high-end motorbike, a gift from Ryo. Akira uses it right away as he then remembers lasts nights events and what Ryo and himself experienced. He remembers that Ryo was trapped with demons advancing towards him and in panic he drives ever faster. Arriving at his penthouse, he finds Ryo recovering in bed and walks over, arms outstretched and they hug. Akira is glad Ryo’s Ok and thanks him for the bike. Ryo notes he has healed pretty quickly though his legs still need time to recover. He bows and says sorry for dragging Akira into this. Akira dismisses his apology, he doesn’t remember very much except that he tried to save Ryo and before he knew it he had changed into this body. Ryo confirms Akira saved him and that he survived because Akira also brought him to this hospital right away. On his laptop Ryo see’s and explains that Devilman has the power to fight demons on an equal level, without any weapons, with the body of a devil whilst still retaining the heart of a human, Ryo coins the term Devilman. Akira considers that his human heart being kept might be a coincidence and asks Ryo to promise to destroy him on the spot if he starts hurting humans like one of the other demons. If Akira can’t control it, like professor Fikira then Akira chooses death. An assortment of meats is then generously provided by a braless Jenny, Ryo's secretary. Akira admires her cleavage and buttocks for a while before non verbally checking with Ryo for approval if it’s Ok to share his feelings. It’s fine to do so and Akira deems Jenny “way too sexy!” As Akira makes short work of the meat, Ryo asks him to eat his meals at his place as much as possible from now on as he wants him to do something with the strength he possesses. Ryo watches Akira eating fondly. Nagasaki is seen speaking to his editor about noises at an abandoned junkyard and wants to sneak in. His primary job is to secretly photograph young people’s bodies for Bom9Bom magazine and his editor does not think he is up for this. In the dark, a man shoots into people but the bullets are simply pushed out their bodies. A large demon hand clutches and crushes the watch laden arm of the shooter, before he is killed. A nearby woman and man observe that these demons can’t contain their impulses. They are both demons themselves in human form and after stating its hard enough to contain sexual urges, the woman flatly declines the mans attempts to be her partner until Amon returns, stating boldly that he is no match. At the Makimura residence, over dinner they discuss Akira’s appetite and that Hosen temples chief priest hasn’t come back to work yet. Taro jokes that he probably got caught by an evil devil and Miki scolds him for this. Her mother was talking to wife of the temple owner. Akira begins crying with tears streaming down his face demonstrating he retains his sensitive nature despite the physical transformation. In the night, Akira has dreams about woman from the party intermitted with a horrifying demon face that wakes him. In his room he begins clearing the copious amounts of demon hair in his bed. He thinks back to the time his parents left him and the landmarks Mr Makimura showed him when he needed something to focus on. Miki is tending to some flowers when she receives a video call from Nagasaki who wants to photograph her. Akira opens his window to look toward mount Fiji where he overhears the conversation on the balcony below with Miki explaining she’s not interested in being photographed as something other than a track star. Akira jumps down and Nagasaki freaks out, almost hurling his phone into the nearby pool. He manages to grab it but falls in anyway. Akira bears over them both and takes the phone when Nagasaki hears he is Miki’s moms friends son. Akira takes the phone and shows his grumpy face before cutting him off. Akira responds to Miki saying that everyone works hard they have no choice, and that Nagasaki is taking advantage of her innocence. Miki asks what wrong with being innocent. In her room, Miko is writing something before urges overcome her when she thinks of a flexing Akira on the track field. She begins touching herself before thinking back to her taking part in Nagasaki’s revealing photo shoot in lieu of Miki. Nagasaki moved from photographing Miko to touching her despite her saying please don’t. Nagasaki appears to have gone further leaving Miko feeling taken advantage off. Across her apartment, Kukun hears sounds of Miko, elsewhere Taro checks Akira’s profile on the home computer again and comes across information on Devilman including a catchy theme song. Later, Miko looks up from watering her flowers with Kukun watching to see Akira and Ryo driving together on their motorbike. Ryo holds on tightly to Akira, he shares that black Sabbath parties are the gateways for demons and on a tablet he has deduced the locations where crimes have been committed by devils that are now hiding as humans. Notably murder scenes where police weren’t able to find the suspect. Ryo apologises for dragging him into it but Akira thinks nothing of it noting that he's been dragged into this ever since they met. Like always he is happy to help his friend as they continue travelling to Kawasaki, one of the listed sites. Nagasaki has gone ahead with his journalism pursuits and lies in a dumpster with night vision goggles. He overhears people discussing another man they have captured from the riverbank again. They discuss amongst themselves that it's too risky if they do it too often. A live man comes out from a bag and he is tossed a knife and gun and ordered to pick it up to make things more interesting. Loud music begins playing and Nagasaki films these three humans transform into demons (Eader, Nafiro and Urutph) around the man. Ryo walks along on crutches aside Akira, they can both see in the dark on account of Ryo’s own night vision ware and Akira’s demon eyes. They cannot save the man in time, who has now been eaten by the demons. Eader notices Nagasaki’s lights from his camera and walks over, Akira arrives in time to draw it’s attention. Akira see’s the watch clad arm of Urutph and asks if he’s the one who killed the priest. The demons infer he’s one of them and announce they’ve already eaten most of it. Feeling the grief of the priest’s wife, tears stream down the angry face of Akira as he finds out they have eaten the priest and now this man. Akira is furious and transforms into Devilman and slices straight through a nearby demons head mid sentence. The demon who noticed Nagasaki attempts to point out they’re all the same devils but Akira corrects him declaring himself as Devilman before seizing and pulling apart the demon. Ryo films Akira dealing with the demons nearby before he notices Nagasaki making a run for it and Ryo see’s he too has an infrared camera. Akira grapples with the final demon, Nafiro, preventing it from flying away, and Ryo turns to him and shouts that someone other than him had filmed him probably when changing into a devil and could find out Akira’s identity. Nagasaki gleefully drives away noting the historical repercussions of his discovery. Episode 02 Screenshots Main Article: One Hand is Enough/Screenshots Characters * Akira Fudo * Miki Makimura * Miki Kuroda * Koji Nagasaki * Wamu * Babo * Hie * Gabi * Taro * Tako * Ryo * Sirene * Kaim * Noel Makimura * Akiko Makimura * Kukun * Eader * Urutph * Nafiro Category:Anime Category:Devilman Crybaby Episodes Category:Devilman Crybaby